This invention relates to an electric noise absorber for absorbing electric noise which is generated within an electronic device or which enters from the outside into the device through a line cord or cable.
As a method for absorbing such noise, it is well-known that a ferrite can be attached to encircle a line cord or cable. In this method, two pieces of half ring-shaped ferrite are simply attached by adhesive tape around the line cord. It is troublesome to attach the separate pieces to the line cord or cable and to detach the adhesive tape. Upon attachment of the noise absorber to line cord or cable, the pieces are apt to easily become detached from the line cord due to an uncovered state of the ferrite and it can not be used for an extended period of time. In addition, vibration may cause a displacement of the noise absorber from an initially-attached position on the line cord or cable.